masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epilogue
Rachni in the epilogue According to videos I've seen on YouTube, there is a possibility of seeing rachni on Tuchanka in one of the epilogue slides. Does anyone know what exactly triggers this, or even if it's actually in the game (the videos showed slides found by data mining the DLC, so they might not be completely trustworthy)?--Zxjkl 09:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Interesting if true. Thats why we need a page like this; we can collect all these outcomes in one place. --awayorafk Samara's other slide? Again I think this was from people datamining the DLC but on youtube I have seen a shot of Samara continuing as a Justicar, maybe even hunting Falere. Has anyone else seen this ingame?Garhdo 13:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) NO, in my Epilogue, Samara is sitting in a chair while Falere holds a flower in the foreground in the Monastary after the repaers were defeated.'-Lx' (leave me a message) 12:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah thats what I got too, but I don't know if the other slide exists if a different choice is made.Garhdo 13:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Delete Proposal Ok, why must redundant articles keep being created. This fits that basic definition of redundant when the content can be covered elsewhere, and already is. We don't have a page like this for ME or ME2, and therefore is completely unnecessary for ME3. This content can be covered more effectively elsewhere, and a separate articles is completely redundant, unnecessary, and not in need of a separate article. Lancer1289 16:00, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Support, indeed you are right, this really isn't the place for this.--Legionwrex 16:59, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I have to disagree with the deletion proposal, we need an article like this. --Bluegear93 17:10, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Keep it, there are several reasons for this: :*ME3 ended the (first) Mass Effect trilogy, the epilogue slides reflect choices from the two other games too. :*In ME or ME2 there was no epilogue, no "what happend after that game's events"-screen. :*Bioware might decide that some parts of the epilogue are not canon (like they did with Dragon Age: Origins) therefore a page like this is always a good idea. --ShardofTruth 17:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Keep it. LordDeathRay 17:20, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I disagree. We need a good, accurtae page that depicts all the possible epilogue scenes for everyone. The DA wiki has a page like this, its even on the main page. ME3 is the only game in the series that has (and should have) a epilogue. Keep it. Taking this page off would be to the detriment of the wiki. --awayorafk :And this really isn't an argument. Each wiki does things differently and is free to do so. So saying "well it's on this wiki" is not an argument or an excuse. While the vote is valid, I don't remotely consider that an argument and shows a lack of understanding. Lancer1289 18:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::*The DLC fixes the issues presented on the official game release and does not add upon the ending - just fixes some issues brought up by fans. :::*Nothing in the ME universe is cannon and open for the player to decide, I don't quite see what you mean by canon in this context. :::None of which is a reason to keep or delete the article, which is misnamed and contains information already covered elsewhere. --silverstrike 17:38, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but it mentions this is only available with the EC dlc. the game now has an epilogue, and it may not be available to all. We have this page to show these outcomes, and in time it will grow through user additions. We will probably even get pictures of the actual epilogue scenbes eventually.--awayorafk The point is we don't need a separate article for this. There is no reason it can't go on Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut or Priority: Earth.--Legionwrex 19:18, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Have the info from here merged with that page, then delete. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 19:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly!--Legionwrex 19:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I disagree only because they are so many outcomes to the epilouge that they should be gathered in one place, especially since all the outcomes are NOT documented in the other articles of the wiki yet. Though even if they were if someone wanted to see all the outcomes of the epilouge they could just go on this page instead of having to surf though multiple articles thoughout the wiki.--W13opa fan 19:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC) : I vote keep it, primarily for this reason.--Zxjkl 20:38, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::The aftermatch section of the Priority: Earth page is already one third of the whole page, no aftermatch section of another mission is this long. Adding the epilogue scenes (especially when the slides are added too) would cleary shift the balance of the article. There is a good chance someone wants to read about the epilogue of Mass Effect 3 without going through the whole mission first. If less redundancy is wanted merge parts the aftermatch secion of Priority: Earth with this page instead. --ShardofTruth 21:03, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed, i vote keep the article. Intoxicação Alimentar 21:32, June 30, 2012 I vote for delete. The content from this page should be covered on Priority: Earth, Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut, and each featured character's respective page. --CrackFoxJunior 22:15, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Keep, there are many variables for each ending and this seems to be the best place to list it all. --GodzillaMaster 22:47, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Disagree with the delete, despite the fact it already seems to have happened. If anything this page should be placed after the Storyline pages. Yes the content here can also be covered on other pages, but why can't we have the Epilogue page here to cover it in more detail. To many pages on this wikia get deleted or stripped of information. This site is meant to be a Mass Effect Encyclopedia and yet so much information is hard to find on this wikia. If someone searches the Epilogues, they will be brought straight to this page and get all the information they want, without having to look through a dozen or so different articles. So yeah, keep this pageGarhdo 22:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::also why has the page already been deleted when there is a clear majority for keeping it? (9keep - 4delete votes).Garhdo 23:57, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it's because they think that it's against the wiki's policies or whatever. I'm going to listen to some Judas Priest now. LordDeathRay 01:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) As has already been stated, this article's purpose and content are redundant with at least three other articles (Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut, Priority: Earth, and Storyline III), and the title is too general (Mass Effect also had an epilogue, and there's a section for it in the Storyline article). The bottom line is this page, like any other redundant info page, should never have been created, and I saw fit to delete it immediately. Allowing it to stand under any circumstances would be like keeping an article titled "Samara in Mass Effect 3" even though that info should simply be added to "Samara". All in-depth story summaries of ME media are supposed to be placed in the appropriate Storyline article (Storyline for all events up to and including ME and its DLC, Storyline II for all events up to and including ME2 and its DLC, and Storyline III for all events up to and including ME3 and its DLC. Should future ME media venture into events after ME3, then we will start a Storyline IV page). In this case, in-depth summaries of ME3's ending, including all info added by the Extended Cut, is supposed to go under the ME3 section on Storyline III. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :I wonder if you've read all these pages Commdor. The DLC pages here only list the content that comes with it, there is no full analysis of the Shadow Broker mission's outcomes in that article either, the Storyline III page is clearly a summary where the specific conditions for meeting some endings aren't wanted, the Priority: Earth article is already too bloated, this page should be about Priority: Earth not about things that can happen in the whole game (and in the games before). :I understand your need to keep redundancy down, but the problem stays that even Bioware itself talks about an epilogue though I can't find it if I search for it here. A disambiguation page for it ("You're searching for the epilogue of Mass Effect? Read parts of it here, here and here.") is not a very good solution either. Last but not least this action has shown the real worth of this wiki's community guidelines. --ShardofTruth 11:47, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Just because the community supports something does mean it is always in the best interests of the wiki. If the community voted to keep a page of fan art or spam or a second article for a character/object/event/place, admins would have to intervene there as well. When the user who created this Epilogue article created it, he apparently ignored or was not aware of the existence of the articles Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut, Priority: Earth, and Storyline III. This article should have been deleted on the spot just like any other redundant page that a user mistakenly creates, no discussion was ever necessary. And regardless of whether the Priority: Earth article can be said to be bloated, as with all other mission and assignment articles it must contain all available walkthrough info, which here means the conditions and actions necessary to achieve all possible endings. That may make the article large, but there is no rule placing a size limit on it. If the community truly sees the size as a problem (an opinion I disagree with at present, it is far from the largest mission or assignment article), then I don't see why a split discussion couldn't be held (perhaps split all of the Aftermath sections into a page titled "Priority: Earth/Aftermath" or even "Priority: Earth/Epilogue"). In fact, if this Epilogue article had been the result of a split discussion from the start, it wouldn't have been redundant, I wouldn't have deleted it, and I may have supported the split (but it would still have needed a different title. The term "Epilogue" is used with ME and ME: Retribution in the Storyline articles, and could arguably be applied with other ME media. If someone searches for "Epilogue" here, we cannot assume they're always looking for ME3's). -- Commdor (Talk) 19:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Wait, what happened here, why was the page deleted, not that I'm complaining, I supported the deletion, but it would appear that I, and other supporters, are in the minority, so again, why was it deleted.--Legionwrex 17:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Any content on the wiki that is counter to established policy and/or the Manual of Style, is subject to "speedy delete" (meaning deletion without discussion and a seven days waiting period). Commdor already explained why this page was deleted without consideration to community votes. --silverstrike 20:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Its ok everyone. I originally started the epilogue page. I put all the content on storyline III epilogue. Link to that if you find it to be vastly important. I dont understand this delete either. --awayorafk :If someone searches for "Epilogue" here, we cannot assume they're always looking for ME3's, that's a good one Commdor. But you know instead of having no page at all other wikis use disambiguation pages to come around this problem. Also you can use epilogue in Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 articles all you want, neither the game nor the official guides explicitly say it's called "Epilogue" whereas Bioware states that this is the case with Mass Effect 3. Also according the the Manual of Style we don't have to care about the epilogue in Retribution (or Ascension by the way) either because they are no games and don't follow the "Splitting Articles Along Game Lines" rule. Therefore deleting this page was uncalled for, even more because another admin already openend a proposal section and voting had begun. And regardless of whether the Priority: Earth article can be said to be bloated, as with all other mission and assignment articles it must contain all available walkthrough info, which here means the conditions and actions necessary to achieve all possible endings. You're right, endings but not epilogues which are vastly different in their requirements, because they necessarily don't only include choices made in "Priority: Earth".--ShardofTruth 15:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC)